


all my love

by whatifmp3



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, type thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatifmp3/pseuds/whatifmp3
Summary: aphelios hears a conversation between sett and his mother
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	all my love

“I love him.. I really do.” Aphelios pauses when he hears Sett’s voice. He peeks around the wall of the living room. Sett is lying, lazily, on the couch as his phone is in his hand. He hears another voice he recognizes appear faintly from his phone’s speaker. _His mother._

“ _Oh, Settrigh._ ” 

“I wanna tell him but I don’t know when’s the right time,” Sett stresses.

“ _Tell him when you feel the time is right. It should be special for you both._ ”

_“Aww, my baby’s in love.”_ Sett’s mother sing-songs, which makes Sett roll his eyes like she’ll see. 

“Yeah, yeah..” Aphelios hears him simply answer back. He can’t lie that he isn’t shocked upon hearing the conversation. Hearing that the guy he loves, loves him back the same. Being equally as scared to tell each other that they do. Aphelios grins as he backs up from the wall he was hidden behind, walking away after he faintly hears Sett say,

“I’ll let you go now, Ma. Love you. See you soon, bye.” 

-

Sett is still in the same position he was in when Aphelios walks, fully into their living room. The Vastaya has his eyes closed, one arm folded behind his head and phone placed face-down on his chest. The lunari decides to approach him to wake him up, nudging his shoulders a few times when he finally does. “Sett,”

“Oh fuck, hey,” Sett says, voice all rasped up from sleep. “How long was I out?”

“A while.” 

Sett rubs his face and groans slightly. He notices Aphelios sitting next to him when he removes his hands. He sits up and stretches, Aphelios watching as he does so. Sett turns his head and they make eye contact, immediately smiling at each other. Then, Sett slides closer to Aphelios; way too close. The Lunari already knowing what he is going to pull. Sett leans forward to kiss him, which he gladly allows. Their lips meeting again and again.

Sett remembers his conversation earlier when they pull back, relaxing again against the couch. Sett’s mind wanders, suddenly. _Should he tell him now? Should he wait a little longer? What if he doesn’t feel the same?_

“You okay?” Aphelios asks, bringing Sett back to reality.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” _Fuck it._ “I just want to say, Phel-” Aphelios hums in question, waiting for those certain words. He kinda wished he didn’t walk into Sett’s conversation with his mother, wish this would end up in a surprise. It’s okay to him, though.

“I love you so _fucking_ much,” There it is. Sett waits for his response and all Aphelios does is smirks at Sett and replies with an,

“I know,” 

“You know?” _He knows?_ Sett thinks.

“I heard you on the phone with your mother. By accident.” Sett eyes widen a little. What does he say to that? He says quiet for a second then lets out a quiet chuckle that Aphelios clearly hears, turning his head to the side. 

“Sett,” 

He feels Aphelios’ hand on his cheek, turning his face back to him. “I love you too. So much.” Those words begins to relieve Sett and Aphelios continues, “I knew I loved you for a long time. I was nervous to say anything.” Just like Sett. He’s speechless. He’s definitely going to spill to his mother about this later. 

“Shit, Phel- I’m so happy to hear that,” 

‘I’m happy too.” 

Sett wraps his arms around Aphelios, presses his face into his neck and leaves kisses there. The Vastaya keeps on until he reaches up to Aphelio’s mouth, giving him a long one there. Aphelios moans in the kiss, which makes Sett more excited. 

Aphelios is the first to pull back, wanting a chance to breathe. “Alright, Settrigh. Calm down.”

Sett groans slightly upon hearing his full name and rolls his eyes, playfully. “Baby...” The Lunari simply laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad and corny


End file.
